Shinobu Sensui
|-|Shinobu Sensui= |-|Kazuya Sensui= |-|Defensive Armor= |-|Offensive Armor= Summary Shinobu Sensui also known as the Black Angel, was the primary antagonist of the Chapter Black Saga. He was a former Spirit Detective in his youth due to his prodigious talents and skills, while he originally thought that all demons were evil and the humans were good, his perspective completely changed after witnessing the acts of the Black Black Club. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C | At least High 7-C | 6-A | At least 6-A, likely higher | At least 6-A, likely higher Name: Shinobu Sensui (Minoru, Kazuya, and Naru are other names he's been called but Shinobu is his original name) Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male (His main and the rest of his personalities are male, except Naru who is female) Age: 26 Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Former Spirit Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Flight, Ki Manipulation, Reiki Manipulation, Sacred Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earthquakes Generation, Multiple Personalities, Body Control (Kazuya personality can form a gun from his arm that shoots spirit energy), Master of the Reshuken martial art style (Apparently mastered all other martial arts as well, combined with sacred energy it forms the ultimate Reikōresshūken), Creation (Can create two types of armors for himself, a golden armor that focuses mainly on defense and a blue armor that focuses mainly on offense), Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (Noted that the power of Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara has increased) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Stalemated Yusuke's full power Reigan) | At least Large Town level (Doesn't focus on AoE attacks, but his energy bullets are powerful enough to hurt Yusuke, who can tank 100% Toguro's punches without damage) | Continent level (Is a human with low S-Class power, such power is considered a threat to destroy an entire country like Japan. Even with less than half of his power, he was able to trigger a highly destructive earthquake on a global scale; full power should exceed 2 Petatons of TNT) | At least Continent level, likely higher (Defeated three upper A Class at once without much effort and holding back, also traded punches with Yusuke) | At least Continent level, likely higher (Destroyed the Beheaded Hill, Kurama stated Sensui is still a bit stronger than Yusuke, even if this is ignored the fact that Yusuke couldn't control his new power, giving Hokushin's demon power who is a low S-Class, Sensui has at least a power level around 20,000) Speed: High Hypersonic (Casually reacted to and countered Yusuke’s Reigan) | High Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic (Blitzed Yusuke) | Massively Hypersonic (He was fighting evenly with Yusuke) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Yusuke's equal) | At least Class M | Class G | At least Class G, likely higher | At least Class G, likely higher Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class (His punches are strong enough to hurt Yusuke who can tank 100% Toguro's punches) | At least Large Town Class | Continent Class (Broke Yusuke's arm effortlessly) | Likely Continent Class, likely higher (Was trading equal blows with Post-Resurrection Yusuke) | At least Continent Class, likely higher (Destroyed the Beheaded Hill with a shockwave of his punch, the Beheaded Hill in size can be compared to matured Ouken Trees which are island sized) Durability: At least Large Town level (Tanked punches from Yusuke) | At least Large Town level | Continent level (Tanked a bloodlusted Hiei's Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūha without any damage, at that point Hiei was an upper A class demon) | At least Continent level, likely higher (Hiei's Jaō Ensatsu-ken wasn't even able to scratch his defensive armor) | At least Continent level, likely higher (It took a massive beating from a Raizen Possessed Yusuke to put Sensui down) Stamina: Very high (He really has not shown to tire, during his fight with Yusuke, while they were destroying their surroundings and running around, pacing back and forth, he was actually enjoying himself) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with projectiles, Planetary with earthquakes. Standard Equipment: Gun Arm as Kazuya, can materialize defensive and offensive armours with his Sacred Energy. Intelligence: Gifted (The mastermind of the Chapter Black plot which involved opening a portal to the demon world, manipulated the spirit world and human authorities, good leader, master martial artist, good combat strategist, and was able to predict Yusuke's movement in minutes within just fighting him) Weaknesses: Suffers from a terminal illness with limited time left to live, otherwise nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Resshuken:' Used mainly in his Minoru personality, an elegant fighting style that is said to be only available to users that master all forms of martial arts, which focuses on blocking all enemy attacks with the arms and using the legs to counter attack the opponent. *'Reikoresshuken:' Sensui gathers up a ball of spirit energy and then kicks it and it spreads out into multiple balls of energy heading toward the opponent. *'Gun Arm:' As his Kazuya personality, he can use a gun arm which fires powerful energy blasts. *'Sacred/Holy Energy:' The strongest form of energy that can only be attained through decades of training (It was shortened to a couple of years with Sensui since he had multiple personalities). It appears as a glowing golden aura around him that he can manipulate and construct into an gold armor that augments his defense or into a blue armor that can augment his offensive strength. *'Reppa Fuujin Ken:' Sensui raises his arm and summons a tornado in the process that envelopes its opponent. If the opponent's caught then he/she will be caught multiple times. Key: Minoru Sensui | Kazuya Sensui | Base Shinobu Sensui | Defensive Armor | Offensive Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Aura Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Creation Users Category:Acrobats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Split Personalities Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6